


Desperate Measures

by remreader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: Hydra should really know better than to kidnap Tony Stark.(Written for my TSB square R5 - AU: Hydra won)





	Desperate Measures

He'd been here before. Captured, tied up, tortured. Head throbbing, blood drip drip dripping, every atom in his body screaming out in pain. All of it.

But iron doesn't break.

Hydra would have to try something different if they wanted him. They'd have to send in their best.

The Winter Soldier.

He was counting on it.  _ This _ was the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark.

They expected fear. Tony smirked. Time to win the war.

A quick whisper, words choked out before metal fingers closed fully around his throat.

Bucky Barnes stepped back, grinning.

“Ready to comply.”


End file.
